Umineko no Naku Koro ni Tsubasa
is a collection of TIPS. Similar to Higurashi Rei, Tsubasa was added as a bonus disc with Twilight of the Golden Witch. It's officially titled When they Cry 4+. Contents Letter of Bernkastel :A letter Bernkastel writes to the player, which contains her musings and speculations on the rules XYZ in Umineko. It ends with a couple of poems, one written by Ronove, and one written by Frederica Bernkastel. :Beatrice grants a wish for Maria, and Bernkastel grants a wish for Ange. The latter event shows Bernkastel as a cruel, ruthless witch. :While he is making Dawn of the Golden Witch, Battler is approached by all the other characters, who are willing to do anything to get a bigger role in his game. :On Mother's Day, Jessica makes a contract with Furfur and Zepar in order to bear the burdens of her mother. However, things go wrong when all of Natsuhi's hardships are transferred to Jessica while Natsuhi enjoys a day of good luck. :Wanting to make up with a friend she fought over some trivial matters, Jessica again seeks the help of Furfur and Zepar, who decides to lend her a book of charms for beginners. After successfully making up with the friend, Jessica decides to try more charms from the book. Memoirs of the ΛΔ :Talks about Lambdadelta and her history of granting wishes. In it, it is heavily implied that she had met a young Takano Miyo and was the one who granted her wish of being able to become a god. It is also implied that Bernkastel was born because of this. The TIPS also shows what is implied to be Yasu's birth into Beatrice. :Talks about Gohda's past. This TIP shows that red circles appear before the murders have even started. :On Labor Thanksgiving Day, children often give gifts to working parents. During a casual meeting between the Ushiromiya cousins, Maria and George present their gifts for the Thanksgiving Day. Battler and Jessica are then convinced to also give gifts. A story with simple happy ending, or not? :Ronove gives chocolates to The Seven Stakes of Purgatory and instructs them to give them to those who are foremost in their hearts. Asmodeus is the first to give away her chocolate, giving it to Amakusa. Beelzebub chooses Gohda so he can make her a superior dish for White Day. Mammon gives her chocolate to Sakutarou and plans to share it with Ange. Belphegor and Leviathan give their chocolates to Rudolf and Kyrie, respectively, out of admiration due to their encounter in Banquet of the Golden Witch. Satan attempts to give her chocolate to Kanon, but is rejected and driven away by Jessica. Lucifer fails to find anyone and is scorned by her sisters until Battler comes and accepts her chocolate. Beatrice later receives the same chocolate from Ronove and tries to give hers to Battler, passing it off as her own, but Battler, recognizing it as the same chocolate as Lucifer's, accuses Beatrice of stealing from Lucifer (believing that Lucifer made her chocolate herself). :The sequel to The Seven Sisters' Valentine, in which the Sisters of Purgatory receive presents from the persons they gave their Valentine's chocolate to for White Day. Beatrice, however, must cope with not receiving a present from Battler since she lied about making the chocolate she tried to give him on Valentine's Day. Beatrice's jealousy is even more fueled when she learns that each Sister of Purgatory receives a present from the person they gave their chocolate to, especially Lucifer who gave her chocolate to Battler as well. :When Beatrice demands a present from Battler, he retaliates that she never even gave him chocolate a month ago. It turns out that Beatrice eventually ate the chocolate that Battler rejected on Valentine's Day itself... and she tries to destroy the Sisters' White Day. Battler angrily declares in red that he will never get her a present for White Day. After Beatrice tries to make it up to him by making her own chocolate, Battler agrees to give her a present one month after White Day. :Bernkastel is invited to a Tea Party by Lambdadelta and Featherine Augustus Aurora. Bernkastel's journey to the Tea Party involves avoiding the traps set by Lambda and Featherine in order to not become a laughingstock. Meanwhile, the hosts of the tea party make a bet on whether Bern will arrive or not. Lambdadelta believes that Bernkastel will be cautious enough not to touch her traps and will arrive, even stating it as the Witch of Certainty, while Featherine replies that Bernkastel will definitely fall for their trap. :Sakutarou climbs Mount Purgatory to be reunited with Maria. However, he has to deal with the seven circles of sin, of which he already committed. It is revealed that Virgilia helps him during this time. When Sakutarou finishes every trial, he is given a second chance to return back to Earth or go to heaven. Arigato For 556 References es:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Tsubasa Category:Bonus Material Category:Games in the Umineko no Naku Koro ni Series